goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Stritch
Elaine Stritch was an American actress. Biography Born in Detroit, Michigan, she trained at The New School, making her stage debut in 1944 and receiving her first Tony Award nomination for 1956's Bus Stop. After this she became better known as a stage musical actress, though she would also appear in such films as Three Violent People and Providence, and the award-winning television series Two's Company. Stritch would continue to appear in film, television and stage productions in a career which spanned over sixty years. She would make a number of television appearances in Britain, notably in Nobody's Perfect, as well as later having guest roles in Oz and 30 Rock. Stritch had small roles in Cocoon: The Return and Monster-in-Law. Stritch passed away in 2014. Singing Stritch had leading roles in such shows as Anything Goes and Call Me Madam before originating the roles of Maggie Harris in Goldilocks and Mimi Paragon in Sail Away (the latter of which resulted in a Tony Award nomination.) Stritch would later receive a further Tony Award nomination for originating the role of Joanne in Company and continued appearing in such musicals as Follies, The Full Monty and A Little Night Music (as Madame Armfeldt, her final stage musical role). Television The Red Mill (1958) Two's Company (1975) *Two's Company (duet) 30 Rock (2008) *The Christmas Song *Don't Go to Bed With a Frown Stage Angel in the Wings (1947) *Angel in the Wings (solo) *Civilisation (solo) Anything Goes (1950) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *Buddie, Beware (solo) Call Me Madam (1952) *The Hostess with the Mostes' on the Ball (solo) *The Washington Square Dance (contains solo lines) *Can You Use Any Money Today? (solo) *The Best Thing for You (solo) *Finale Act I (solo) *Something to Dance About (contains solo lines) *The Best Thing for You (reprise)(duet) *It's a Lovely Day Today (second reprise)(duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) On Your Toes (1954) *Too Good for the Average Man (duet) *The Heart Is Quicker Than the Eye (duet) Goldilocks (1958)(originated the role) *Give the Little Lady (contains solo lines) *Save a Kiss (duet) *No One'll Ever Love You (duet) *Who's Been Sitting in My Chair? (solo) *The Beast in You (solo) *I Never Know When to Say When (solo) *Heart of Stone (Pyramid Dance) Sail Away (1961)(originated the role) *Come to Me (contains solo lines) *Useless, Useful Phrases (solo) *You’re a Long, Long Way from America (contains solo lines) *Something Very Strange (solo) *The Little Ones’ ABC (contains solo lines) *Why Do the Wrong People Travel (solo) I Married an Angel (1964) *I'll Tell the Man in the Street (duet) *A Twinkle in Your Eye (duet) *Radio City Music Hall (contains solo lines) The King and I (1965) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) The Grass Harp (1966)(originated the role) *The Babylove Gospel Show (contains solo lines) *The Indian Blues (duet) *It Takes All Kinds (contains solo lines) *Yoofry (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Yellow Drum (contains solo lines) Wonderful Town (1967) *Ohio (duet) *Conquering New York (contains solo lines) *One Hundred Easy Ways (solo) *Conversation Piece (contains solo lines) *Conga (solo) *Swing (contains solo lines) *Ohio (Reprise)(duet) *Wrong Note Rag (contains solo lines) *It's Love (Reprise) Mame (1969) Vera Charles *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) Mame Dennis *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Company (1970)(originated the role) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Follies (1985) *Montage (contains solo lines) Broadway at the Bowl (1988) Show Boat (1993) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Elaine Stritch at Liberty (2002) *There's No Business Like Show Business (solo) *I Want a Long Time Daddy (solo) *This Is All Very New to Me (solo) *Broadway Baby (solo) *Civilisation (solo) *Can You Use Any Money Today? (solo) *Zip (solo) *Why Do the Wrong People Travel (solo) *But Not for Me/If Love Were All (solo) *I'm Still Here (solo) *Little Things You Do Together (solo) *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *There Was Never a Baby Like My Baby (solo) *I've Been to a Marvelous Party (solo) *The Party's Over (solo) *Something Good (solo) The Full Monty (2002) *Jeanette's Showbiz Number (contains solo lines) A Little Night Music (2009) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *Liaisons (solo) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Albums Stritch (1956) *Are You Having Any Fun (solo) *You're Getting To Be A Habit With Me (solo) *That's The Beginning Of The End (solo) *And The Angels Sing (solo) *Let It Snow (solo) *That's My Boy (solo) *Too Many Rings Around Rosie (solo) *The Object Of My Affections (solo) *Easy Street (solo) *If ((solo) *There's A Lull In My Life (solo) *You Took Advantage Of Me (solo) Ben Bagley's George Gershwin Revisited (1966) *Feeling Sentimental (solo) *Virginia Don't Go Too Far (contains solo lines) *Rose of Madrid (duet) Drat! The Cat (1997) *Dancing With Alice (contains solo lines) *It's Your Fault (duet) Gallery stritchadams.jpg|'Mrs. Sally Adams' in Call Me Madam. stritchpeggy.jpg|'Peggy Porterfield' in On Your Toes. stritch1956.jpg|'Stritch.' stritchmaggie.jpg|'Maggie Harris' in Goldilocks. stritchvincent.jpg|'Valerie Vincent' in I Married an Angel. stritchanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' and King Mongkhut in The King and I. bagleysgershwin.jpg|'Ben Bagley's George Gershwin Revisited.' stritchsherwood.jpg|'Ruth Sherwood' in Wonderful Town. stritchblair.jpg|'Vera Charles' and Mame Dennis in Mame. stritchjoanne.jpg|'Joanne' in Company. stritchmcnab.jpg|'Dorothy McNab' in Two's Company. stritchhawks.jpg|'Parthy Ann Hawks' in Show Boat. Dratcat97.jpg|Drat! The Cat. stritchatliberty.jpg|'Elaine Stritch at Liberty.' stritchjeanette.jpg|'Jeanette Burneister' in The Full Monty. stritchcolleen.jpg|'Colleen Donaghy' in 30 Rock. stritcharmfeldt.jpg|'Madame Armfeldt' in A Little Night Music. Stritch, Elaine Stritch, Elaine Stritch, Elaine